


Summer Days

by Demogorgon23



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Eleven | Jane Hopper and Mike Wheeler in Love, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demogorgon23/pseuds/Demogorgon23
Summary: Hey everyone! I promise you that I am working on the next chapter for Watching Her Fall In Love, the chapters just take a long time to write. But, with the new trailer, watching the kids walk up the hill to set up the antennae thing, and then the picture of Will, Max, Dustin and Lucas looking down the hill, somewhat annoyed, and I have a feeling they were looking at Mike and El, so, a short one shot popped into my mind, and I just had to write it. Of course, Mileven centric!So, here’s my first little one shot, and I hope you guys enjoy it!Disclaimer: I do not own Stranger Things.





	Summer Days

The shaded forest allowed them a moment of relief from the persistent summer sun that cascaded around them. Their shoes scuffed along the small trail that was slightly padded down from the handful of people who ventured out there. Small stones skipping along with them as they trudged along.

 

Most of them had their hands full of unusual equipment. While two only held the others hand as they walked side by side through the thicket of forest as a wide field came into view. 

 

“Finally” Lucas breathes a sigh of relief as their destination is in sight. The others huff in agreement as they rearrange their equipment with sweaty hands, attempting to hold out just a little longer, stopping just at the edge of the forest where their sweet shade ends.

 

“We’ll have to hit the pool after, this heat is ridiculous” Max groans as she sets down her load for a moment as she moves to adjust her long, cascading hair, pulling it up from her sweaty neck. 

 

The others follow her lead as they set down their equipment too, stretching their shoulders and wiping the sweat from their brows. 

 

“Yes! It was fun when we went last week!” El’s more confident voice perks up, the others turning to her with small smiles. “Yeah, you’re getting really close to being able to swim alone” Mike says from her side. 

 

The girl turns her head upwards, throwing a smile to her tall boyfriend, “True, but I like learning to swim with you” she gives him a wink, causing him to flush, and the others to groan slightly. 

 

The young couple turn their attention towards their friends with raised eyebrows. “Ugh, you two are sickening, and I just got home from summer camp” Dustin groans as he waves his hat in his face to attempt to cool down. 

 

“Yeah, you haven’t even seen the half of the love fest” Max quips, throwing a teasing smile towards the couple who roll their eyes together. 

 

“You should see them when we’re watching a movie, or trying to play D&D, they barely pay attention” Will pipes in, and the others laugh. 

 

Mike shakes his head, “We’re not like that!” he grumbles loudly, his voice echoing off the nearby trees.

 

Lucas huffs, “Uh, yeah you are, I mean, there’s barely been a moment when you two aren’t holding hands, laughing with just each other or sucking face” he argues, making kissing noises towards the couple, challenging Mike for a comeback. The other’s turn smirking towards the young couple, who stand awe struck from their friends complaints.

 

Both El and Mike’s face light up red in embarrassment. Mike steps forward to say something else, but a gentle tug at his side, causes him to turn and look down at the girl by his side. His dark brown eyes meet her gentle brown one’s. 

 

In the time they’ve spent together, they’ve come to be able to communicate small words just by making eye contact. Mike has seen this one numerous times, and he’s pretty sure it’s stopped him from saying things he would regret later. 

 

Her eyes are saying, “Don’t do it”, and even though he truly wants to bite back at his friends teasing, he knows it won’t accomplish much. 

 

So, with a raised eyebrow from his girlfriend, Mike feels his annoyance leave him slightly as he loosens his tightened shoulders and sighs, retreating back to El, not speaking. 

 

He feels her grip tighten within his hand as if she’s saying “Thank you”, and he gives her one in return. 

 

Dustin rolls his eyes when the silence settles between the group. “Alrighty then, I don’t feel like spending the rest of the day, let alone the rest of the summer to argue about Mike and El’s relationship, let’s get this bad boy set up!” he cheers, and the others quickly drop the previous encounter and move to pick up their supplies, Mike and El’s hands still entwined as they trudge out of the forest. 

 

The summer heat hits them immediately as they exit the somewhat cool shade of the forest, as beads of sweat quickly begin to settle on the sides of their heads. A quick breeze blowing by here and there is the only relief from the sun that beats down on them. 

 

Dustin, Max, Lucas and Will set up the hill with steady strides. Their bare legs being are scratched by the long blades of grass protruding from the hillside. Nothing holding them back from their excitement. 

 

However, the young couple trails behind them slightly, veering off from the path their friends climb. 

 

El flicks her eyes over to her boyfriend, his head is down, and his mouth is pulled into a tight frown, she knows he’s upset, but is holding it together for her. She moves towards him, their hands still together as she bumps their shoulders together to get his attention. 

 

At the act, Mike startles slightly and turns to look at El with a confused look. El flashes him a quick smile, “Penny for your thoughts?” a phrase she had learned from Will, when she was deep in concentration while watching him draw intently on a day she had spent at his home before the summer began. 

 

Her words cause Mike’s mouth to turn upwords, causing a smile to appear, she knows how much he enjoys hearing new words or phrases she picks up on a daily basis. 

 

He comes to a stop, causing El to freeze as well, turning towards the boy. He shifts slightly as a gentle breeze sweeps by them, causing their hair to blow about, and a sigh of relief to escape them as the warmth around them dissipates for a moment. 

 

El stands, eyeing her boyfriend, as he tries to not meet her face, she knows he’s contemplating his next words. 

 

Finally, their eyes meet and he shrugs his shoulders, “I don’t know, I guess...I just don’t like them ragging on us is all?”

 

This is a new word for El, so, like always, she parrots it back, “Ragging?” she asks and Mike softens, “Yeah, it’s just another word for tease or make fun of” he explains, and El nods, understanding his meaning. 

 

“Why does that bother you?” she asks him. And at this Mike lets out a long breath and moves closer to El, reaching for her other hand, and entwining them together. 

 

They stand so that they are almost chest to chest, as Mike bends his head down and El moves her’s up slightly so that their foreheads rest upon one another’s. 

 

“Because...it’s just...we had to wait so long to be with each other, and I love every moment I get to spend with you” he starts. “I’ve had years with the guys, and Max is a friend, but your my girlfriend, I can’t help it if I want to be with you every second I can” he admits, raising one of their clasped hands and moving to tuck a stray hair back behind El’s head.

 

El softens at this as she pulls away slightly, giving Mike a small smile. “I love our time together too” she whispers, as she disentangles their hands and moves to wrap her arms around Mike’s neck, while Mike places his hands gently on her hips. “I especially like this” she comments slowly as she watches Mike’s face light up.

 

In their time together, they’ve found that their need for physical contact with each other is something that comes naturally. The second they are in a room together, it’s almost like they are polar opposite magnets trying to find their other half. 

 

El’s soft eyes move across Mike’s face, she’s able to see his emotions written clearly across his face. She’s come to recognize them easily.

 

“Mike” her voice is even, “Yes” he whispers down to her. “Don’t let them bother you, you know they support us together”. 

 

She feels Mike’s soft exhale on her face and she grins, “I know, they just know how to get on my nerves is all” his shoulders rise and fall, and her arms follow. 

 

“Yes, you are very easy to ‘rag on’” she tests, a brilliant grin spreading across her face. At this Mike quirks his head at her, “Oh really?” his voice teasing. And at this El nods wildly, “Oh, very easy, you have a quick temper” she continues to tease him. 

 

She watches as Mike’s mouth opens to a wide ‘o’ before a knowing smirk crosses his face, and his eyes brighten. 

 

“You think so?” and with this Mike moves his hands to El’s armpits, where he knows she’s very ticklish and before she can react, a sensation causes her to collapse closer to Mike as laughter erupts from her throat. 

 

“Mike, no...stop it!” she giggles between his onslaught, as she tries to curl herself up and tighten her arms against her side so that he cannot get to her weak spot. But, Mike doesn’t relent as he moves behind her and tries to get at her stomach next. 

 

“No, no, no!” she continues to cry out, laughter spilling from her as tears begin to prick at the corners of her eyes. 

 

“Quick temper? I’ll just have to show you, I can be fun too!” he jokes as he then picks her up fully around the waist and spins her. 

 

El opens her eyes as he does so, squealing at the sensation as he spins her around, the world around her blurring into a frenzy of colors. He does a couple spins and then sets her down, both out of breath, he turns El to face him, still holding her tightly in his arms. 

 

Their both laughing now as El collapses into his arms. They hold onto each other to settle down and make sure they don’t fall over, as their eyes adjust to normalcy.

 

“You’re mean!” El giggles as Mike steadies her and gives her an incredulous look, “Oh, now I’m mean? When is it going to stop?” he laughs, pulling her towards him into a tight hug.

 

El continues to giggle as they settle down, their breathing coming into sync as they catch their breaths. And, soon they realize they are very close, chests rising and falling together, hair a wild mess and eyes not leaving one another. 

 

Then, they begin to feel the pull that is always there between them. El’s eyes flick from his lips to his eyes and she watches as his does the same. 

 

She gives him a quick smile before she reaches up, wraps a hand behind Mike’s neck and pulls him down, their lips meeting halfway. 

 

They both grin into the kiss, as Mike pulls her closer to him, El pushing up on her tiptoes to allow a closer reach, her hands settling on Mike’s chest. Their lips move together, as their heads shift lightly, their kisses always growing each time. 

 

For, when Mike and El had begun to see each other regularly, very rarely did they have a moment alone. But, a couple of weeks ago, Mike had asked Hopper if he could take her out on an official date. 

 

It took a lot of persuading and delegating, but Mike had finally won out. And, he had taken her out on a beautiful picnic at Lover’s Lake, and it was the first time they were actually ‘alone’, and it was there they had discovered the boldness and excitement between the two of them, that their small pecks had evolved into passionate embraces. 

 

They were also less afraid of doing this in front of their friends, and Hopper on occasion. However, neither seemed to care because each time their sweet exchange began, it was hard for both of them not to get lost in each other. 

 

Mike and El continued in their embrace, the world lost to them, until their four friends, who had noticed their absence a while ago, stood near the top of the hill, watching their friends interaction, and each of them groaning when their two friends embraced. 

 

“Ugh, see, there they go again!” Lucas groans gesturing to the two. Dustin grimaces slightly, “Yeah, that’s not fun to watch” he shivers slightly. Max rolls her eyes turning to the two boys, “Seriously guys, leave them alone, you know what they went through, and Mike gets annoyed when you taunt them” she growls. 

 

Lucas simpers slightly, “I’m just teasing” he grumbles. But then Will turns to them, “It’s not like you and Max are any better” he says with a teasing smirk, causing Lucas to stare dumbfounded at his friend and crossing his arms, not speaking. As Max ducks her head slightly, her face turning just as red as her hair.

 

Will chuckles as he turns back towards the love birds shaking his head, “Come on, let’s break them up before they get too comfortable” he shakes his head, and the others agree. 

 

So, Dustin cups his hands around his mouth as he shouts, “Alright, we get it, you two looove each other, let’s get this antennae set up before the sun begins to set!” 

 

At this Mike and El break apart at Dustin’s words. Faces flushed, and lips swollen, still smiling but guilty looks cross each others faces. 

 

They pull apart slowly, “Heh, guess we do get carried away” Mike jokes, and El giggles, as she grabs onto Mike’s hand once again, tugging him towards the others, “Yeah, we do, but...I don’t care” she gives him a knowing look, and Mike’s heart sings as he stares at his beautiful girlfriend beside him. 

 

They eventually catch up with the others, who only roll their eyes at the love birds, but teasing smirks all around bring them back to reality, as they continue their way up the hill, ready to start their summer all together.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? I honestly think with that picture they have floating around online has something to do with an interaction like this. I honestly cannot wait until season 3, it feels like a lifetime since season 2!
> 
>  
> 
> Now that this is out of my head, I will be back to WHFIL, which I have already hammered out 12 pages! They just tend to grow each time, it’s crazy, and hopefully I’ll have it out soon, so thank you for your patience!
> 
>  
> 
> As always, REVIEWS are ALWAYS appreciated!


End file.
